


Goblin Kebab

by Entwinedlove



Series: The Great October Challenge 2017 [68]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Twilight Series - All Media Types
Genre: Crack, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-24
Updated: 2017-10-24
Packaged: 2019-08-03 08:09:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 517
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16322465
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Entwinedlove/pseuds/Entwinedlove
Summary: Jacob Black's first time in Wizarding Britain.





	Goblin Kebab

**Author's Note:**

> Written for NaNo's Misfits's 31 Days of Fanfiction Challenge  
> day 24 prompt: a challenge given to you by someone else
> 
> [ ](https://i.imgur.com/Tf3q0Gv.jpg)

Jacob Black, wearing only cut off jean shorts, hadn't been paying any attention to where they were going, instead, he was looking up at all the buildings and signs around him leaving the crowd of pedestrians around them to scramble this way and that out of his path. "So, we're going somewhere magical, right? Like Stonehenge?"

Minister for Magic, Hermione Granger, rolled her eyes and tugged harder on his hand when he stopped in the middle of the pavement. The foot traffic broke around them like flood waters around an ancient tree trunk and Hermione almost pulled herself off her feet when the six-foot-seven block of muscle decided he didn't want to keep walking.

She sighed and straightened her suit jacket. "Mr Black," she said, trying to capture his attention again. "You've got to be quiet about it. You're already drawing so much attention to us because you won't put on proper clothing! Please, just come with me!"

He was looking up at the building facades again. She wished she'd just followed Harry's advice and retrieved the Shapeshifter via Portkey instead of offering him a short tour of the city and the small magical community of Diagon Alley. He was just too curious and stubborn and Hermione was already tired of dealing with the perpetually twenty-year-old. 

When he finally looked back down at her, he smiled and gestured for her to lead on. She nodded and led them through the Leaky Cauldron. He watched her tap the bricks and the wall disappear and then he was fascinated by the people rushing from shop to shop. "Are these all...?"

"Yes," Hermione answered. She marched toward Ollivander's, intent to learn if the magical abilities of natural Shapeshifter could be focused through a wand. Before they'd reached the wand maker's shop, there was a screeching sound that Hermione recognised at her secretary's voice. 

"Minister Granger, Minister Granger!" the girl said, rushing forward and almost colliding with Hermione. She only gave Jacob a quick glance before she explained what had had her in such a fit. "The goblins in Gringotts, Minister! They've gone rogue! There's going to be another Goblin War! They won't work with Wizards or Wizards! The Ministry is falling apart; all our gold is trapped in the caves under the bank! We're all doomed!"

"I can't believe I've got to do this shit again," Hermione grumbled. She sighed, unbuttoned her suit jacket, and transfigured her shoes into something a bit more practical then looked up at Jacob Black. "Do you have any qualms about breaking into a bank? You might get to ride a dragon."

His jaw dropped. "Dragon? And what are goblins? Do I need to eat goblins? Are they something I  _can_ eat?"

She grinned. "At this point, I don't care. Sure. Let's go get you a goblin kebab."

He backed up away from them and seemed to shift inside his own skin until he became the giant wolf that had got flagged the British Ministry of Magic in the first place. He nodded his enormous head at her as if to say, "We got this."


End file.
